


A promise is a promise, Tozier.

by smallpanslytherin



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Character Death Fix, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie survived and he's in love with Richie, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry Stan isn't alive too but it just worked better with the plot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Eddie are happy and in love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Spoilers, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpanslytherin/pseuds/smallpanslytherin
Summary: Just as Richie is about to leave Derry for good, memories of an old friend stop him in his tracks, causing him to think of a promise he made to Stan a long time ago. After heading back and experiencing everything from caring for Eddie after he got stabbed by Bowers, to getting caught in the deadlights, it seems like the time is now or never: Richie is about to take Eddie to the kissing bridge and reveal a secret he's kept for twenty seven years.(While I believe no warnings apply, there are references to violent scenes within the movie such as Eddie getting stabbed, although it is not an in detail or graphic description. As well as this, there are references to Stan having passed, as well as a chapter with explicit sexual content. I don't believe there is anything warning worthy for tags being used, so I chose to place them here instead! I hope this is alright, however, if you read and disagree please let me know and I will change the warnings and/or tags, thank you!) For Lizzie <3





	1. Mourning memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes:  
\- Spoilers for It Chapter Two.  
\- Mentions and references to Stanley being passed.  
\- Swearing.
> 
> My requests are open so please don't be afraid to suggest and request, I love creating content ♡
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Thanks for showing up, Stanley.”   
  
Richie slumped deeper into the wooden pew, tilting his head back and covering his face with his hands, fingertips just resting under the edges of his glasses. A moment ago he had been hellbent on leaving everything behind, deciding living out Bev’s horrific dreams of his future death was better than having a dumb fucking clown spill his ‘dirty little secret’ to everyone. But, just as he was getting ready to pull out of Derry, Stan’s name caught his eye in the window of a building he hadn’t entered for years, and now here he was.  
  
Breathing into his hands, Richie slowly moved them back from his face and blinked, letting a few suppressed tears finally find their way to the surface. So much was happening to him and all of it coming so fast, the man hadn’t even had a moment to truly sit and process the death of one of his best friends. Although he was crying, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, allowing the memories of Stan to replay on loop inside his head, thinking back to how Stanley Uris truly was the best. Mixed feelings were circling around his heart, the pain of losing Stan swelling up alongside the happiness of recovering so many memories since leaving Derry. Everything was so quiet here, not even a car passing by outside to cast in light and make shadows sweep across the walls appeared to break the silence. In that moment, Richie felt like not even Pennywise could hurt him in any way, shape or form while he was in this room. Sinking further into the pew, eyes drifting to the ceiling, Richie began to replay a memory he hadn’t thought about for a long, long time.  
  
_ Stan and Richie walked side by side together, pushing their bikes along the pavement as they headed towards Stan’s house._  
_“You know you’ve been really quiet today, is everything okay, Rich?” Stan asked, his soft voice full of genuine worry for his friend._  
_ Richie swallowed, knowing the care Stan felt for him in that moment meant more to him than he could ever explain. “I don’t know,” he finally replied, having no heart to cover it up with jokes or clever comments today._

_Stan frowned, nudging Richie with his shoulder to direct the boy off the path, and instead of home, heading towards a shaded tree where their bikes were quickly discarded. Sitting down with his back against the large old oak, Stan waited for Richie to follow his movements and let a few moments of silence go by before speaking again._  
_ “Do you want to try to explain it?” _  
_ “I don’t know if I can,” Richie’s voice was barely audible as he pushed his glasses up, eyes fixed to the ground.   
Stan gave a soft smile, shrugging, “that’s okay, we can just sit here for a while if you want to.” _

_Meant as a reassuring and friendly gesture, Stan lifted his hand and went to pat Richie’s knee, but the action had the boy flinching away like Stan had just given him an electric shock. Stan instantly drew his hand back, staying still as the bewilderment of the situation hung in the air, while Richie felt nothing but incredibly stupid. _  
_“That.” Richie bit his lip, looking away in discomfort. “That’s the problem,” his voice was a whisper, pulling his knees into his chest to make himself as small as possible. “I just don't think I’ll ever have a girl touching my knee,” Richie said, though as soon as the words left his mouth he felt even more idiotic. _  
_ “Richie, don’t say that, just because Bill and Bev seem to like each other doesn’t mean a girl won’t ever like-.” _  
_ “I don’t want a girl to touch my stupid knee, or whatever, Stan. I don’t…” Richie emphasised the ‘I’ in his statement, shrinking smaller still. _

_A moment of quiet passed, broken only by the wind picking up here and there, disturbing the branches above the boy’s heads and causing them to rustle. _  
_ “Oh,” Stan answered after processing Richie’s fumbled statement, realising exactly what his friend meant. “Well, I bet a lot of people feel like that, and maybe you can meet people like that one day, and have someone who you want to pat your knee in your life,” the boy jokingly nudged Richie about the knee comment, making him laugh and roll his eyes._  
_ “You don’t think that’s weird?” Richie asked, still not brave enough to bring his eyes to Stan, part of him unable to believe his secret wasn’t something wrong or dirty.  
“I think Derry is weird, and you’re probably the weirdest friend I have. But not because of that, Rich. I won’t tell anyone, you know that, but I wouldn’t ever not want to be your friend because of something like that. I think you’re really cool, Richie, weird cool, but still cool.” _

_The boy finally turned his head to look at Stan, feeling a little less delicate than before, and began to laugh hard. Stan was relieved to see that usual cocky and joyful expression on Richie’s face, grinning back at his friend and started to laugh too. Stan really didn’t care about any of that, as long as he got to be friends with the losers forever, what else mattered? The tension of the moment now fully melted into relaxed laughter, Stan raised his eyebrows at Richie curiously._

_“So, is there any person?” He asked tentatively, not wanting to push Richie too far too fast. _  
_“Yeah, I think so,” Richie answered, honest, thinking about a boy with a broken arm. _  
_ “Well, I hope one day you get to tell them and everything.” Stan smiled at Richie, wanting his friend to feel like the world wasn’t so overwhelming. _  
_ “Thanks, Stanley.” _  
_“Do you want to go to the arcade before you come over? I’ll let you win at street fighter.” _  
_ Richie snorted, rolling his eyes at Stan. “You’re like the worst fucking person in the world at that game, ‘let me win’, oh my god-.” _

  
The next part of the conversation began to fade away into nothing, Richie coming back to the reality of being an adult, sat in a lonely room marking the death of his friend. Stan was the weakest for himself, but was always the strongest for everyone else, and Richie felt his stomach turn over in pure grief over never getting to know what the man was like all grown up. All the sudden feelings hitting his system made Richie feel like he was submerged in water, starting to become crushed under all these different feelings. Richie tried to hold onto reality, clinging to anything he could to ground himself, knowing Stan wouldn’t want him to fall apart and especially not now. Thinking of his friend, Richie heard a small voice in the back of his mind telling him _Rich_ _don’t go, you’re not done yet_.   
  
Suddenly standing, Richie decided to stay in Derry, turning towards the doors with the intention of getting back into his car and heading out to find his friends. Stan had already died because of this, and Richie sure as hell wasn’t going to let anyone else die too. Just before he left, gripping the door handle, Richie looked back over his shoulder into the empty room.  
  
“If we don’t die doing this, Stan, I’ll tell him, I promise.”  
  
And with that, Richie left.


	2. Deadlights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a promise to Stan, Richie returns to his friends moments after Eddie faced an attack from Bowers. While doing everything he can to care for the injured man, Richie and Eddie trade very tender words and almost come close enough to share a kiss. Once the final battle is over with both men walking out alive and ready for the future, maybe now on the famous kissing bridge their magic finally has chance to spark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work includes:  
\- Spoilers for It Chapter Two.  
\- Swearing.  
\- Mentions and references to Eddie being stabbed by Bowers but no graphic detail, as well as references to blood.  
\- Idiots realising they're in love and have been for twenty seven years.
> 
> My requests are open so please don't be afraid to suggest and request, I love creating content ♡  
Find me @extrovertedsoftgoth on tumblr!
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Guys! GUYS!”

Beverly and Ben instantly began to move, running up the stairs as fast as they could. Pennywise? Something somehow worse? Whatever it was, the way Eddie called out made each of their thoughts go straight to the worst case scenario, especially Bev’s. Beverly shouted back Eddie’s name with her fingers crossed he wasn’t already dead, watching as someone stepped out of his bathroom. 

Ben’s breath was caught in his throat as he took the sight in, and Beverly screamed, dashing to Eddie’s side as his cheek bled from a large gash in the middle of it.

“Bowers is in my room,” Eddie managed to get out in a somehow quite calm voice, even though the ‘o’ in Bowers caused blood to come pouring out of Eddie’s mouth like a waterfall. 

“Oh my God!” Bev’s hands shot up, trying to squeeze the wound together to stop some of the blood flow, a spiking panic beginning to make her feel sick when the reality of this not being a trick but a real life threatening injury upon her friend set in. 

Trusting Beverly, knowing she could do anything, Ben leapt forward and rushed into the bathroom, his eyes darting over every drop of Eddie’s blood. Moving to the window, Ben saw Bowers right there, looking him in the eyes for the first time in twenty seven years, and Ben’s stomach began to ache. Pulling himself out of the memories involving Bowers, Ben grabbed the towels on top of the rack and left the room and the bully behind, throwing a towel to Bev on his way out. Huddling on the stairs together, Ben put as much pressure on Eddie’s cheek as possible as Bev mopped up his face and shirt.

“Richie,” Eddie coughed, beginning to hate the way blood tasted with a passion, “where’s Richie?”   
  
The question made Ben’s stomach flip once again, realising he couldn’t see the man’s car out the window when he saw Bowers, even though Ben was sure he’d convinced the man to stay. 

“Is he okay?” Eddie asked, barely there, beginning to slump back against the stairs as the adrenaline of the moment started to fade away, the shock of being stabbed and stabbing back finally setting in; and Eddie’s world went black. 

“Shit!” Taking a bloodied towel, Beverly quickly pushed it under Eddie’s head to give him some support, looking at Ben with wide eyes.  
“He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s just- he’s just Eddie, right?” Ben forced a smile, reassuring Beverly that the fainting wasn’t as worrying as it could be. “We need to stop the bleeding, there’s a first aid kit downstairs, I’ll be right back, I swear.” Ben squeezed Beverly’s hand, letting her take over care of Eddie’s cheek as he got up in search of the kit. 

Frantically opening draws and cupboards, Ben searched for the kit as fast as he could. The main entrance doors pushed open, Ben whipping his head around mid search and grabbing the closest thing to him, planning to use it as a weapon while expecting to see Bowers walk in. Thanking God as he saw Richie’s face, Ben dropped the heavy lamp back onto the table as the light reflected off Richie’s face; the streaks left behind by tears still visible. Reminding himself of the situation upstairs, Ben pushed wanting to ask if Richie was okay to the back of his mind as Eddie took priority. 

“Richie, upstairs, now!” Ben pleaded, the fear in his voice causing it to break a little.   
“What? What’s going-.”  
“Richie!” This time it was Beverly, her voice even more shaken than Ben’s. “Richie, it’s Eddie, please!” 

Before his brain had even registered his body moving, Richie was already halfway up the stairs and rounding the corner when he saw Bev cradling an unconscious Eddie, blood everywhere. Almost every single negative emotion experienced by man ran through Richie in that moment, acting without thinking as he dropped down on one knee. Carefully hooking each arm under Eddie’s legs and neck, Richie lifted the smaller man up and held Eddie as close as possible, Bev following as they moved Eddie into the nearest bedroom. Richie was silent as they paced, feeling his chest absolutely cave in on itself as he placed Eddie down onto the bed, hands shaking.

Richie almost shouted his words, too panicked to control his voice. “What the fuck happened?”   
“Bowers,” breathed Beverly, craving a cigarette, “he must have snuck in and he- he stabbed Eddie.” 

Richie’s blood ran cold.

Heavy footsteps on the stairs followed, Ben clutching to the first aid kit and joining the others in the room, all leaning over Eddie. Richie fell back, collapsing into the dresser chair as time became a blur, wanting to help but feeling as if ice had locked around every single joint in his body. Ben and Beverly worked as fast as they could to patch Eddie up and bring him back around. When almost done, Ben filled Richie in on everything he had missed, explaining the way Bowers pulled the knife out of himself before leaving, and how Eddie had somehow found the courage to stab and fend off the bully. 

_ He’s always had the courage _, is what Richie wanted to say, but the man wasn’t even sure he was in control of his own body at that moment.

“It’s not as bad as it could be, sweetie, he’s going to be okay,” Beverly spoke softly, turning to look at Richie with kind eyes after finishing putting the last plaster down. Ben watched her curiously, part of him wondering how Bev knew so much about dressing wounds. 

Richie nodded in response, but the words washed over him like a breeze, too caught up in his own inner turmoil to really come back to reality just yet. A distant tone came from another room, a phone ringing, and Ben left to answer it. Beverly sighed softly as she moved away from Eddie and stood by Richie’s side, gently beginning to brush her fingers through Richie’s hair. He naturally leaned into her touch like the action was something familiar, closing his eyes as he dug his nails down into his palms, letting Bev’s compassion bring Richie back from wherever he was.

“Remember how close we were as kids?” Beverly asked softly, causing Richie to frown at the new topic. “I remembered, last night, how much time we actually used to spend together. Shocking, right?” She tried to joke, a half hearted laugh leaving her lips.   
Richie thought about it, leaning closer into Bev’s touch still, giving a small nod after a few moments. “I remember,'' he mumbled, relaxing his hands. “I remember when I knew your birthday and no one else did, and everyone accused me of getting replaced with a robot.”

Both friends began to smile, allowing a brief moment of glory days to take away from the gloomy feeling hanging over the room. Richie finally pulled back from Bev’s fingers raking through his hair, feeling cold without the comfort, turning his head to the side and looking up at Beverly. Her shadow covered Richie’s face, and Bev could see tears lining his eyes behind the man’s glasses.

“Why’d you think of that now?”  
“Just wanted to remind you how much we shared together, so you know I’m serious with what I say next.”   
  
One hundred things rushed through Richie’s mind, all bad, and his jaw clenched. 

“What?”  
“Eddie just took a knife to the face, but when we were trying to stop the bleeding, the first thing he did was ask for you and if you were okay, Richie.”

The man’s jaw grew even more tight now, but for a very different reason, his teeth grinding together as he tried to find words. “It’s my fault, I should have been here-.”  
“No, honey, that’s not what I’m saying,” Beverly whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear as she moved to stand in front of Richie, crouching down to meet the man’s level, hands resting on his knees. “I just think once all this is over with and we win, we all deserve a happy ending, and maybe your one is closer than you think.” Bev smiled softly, watching the words sink into her friend’s mind as she squeezed Richie’s knee. “I’m going to go check on Ben, okay?” 

Richie nodded, following Beverley with his eyes as she left the room. He could barely remember half the things he told her when they were younger, but he certainly remembered the first time he ever tried a cigarette. Everyone else was busy for one reason or another, and so it was just Richie and Bev in the clubhouse, and he almost threw up when he tried her cigarette. She laughed so hard her eyes got watery, and Richie flipped her off. They shared the whole day there together, each hour that passed causing the two to discuss more intimate topics. Eventually, Beverly told Richie how she felt about Bill, and Richie told her how he felt about Eddie. They never shared a cigarette again after that day, but they shared a lot of other things instead. 

Standing on shaking legs, Richie moved over to the bed to perch next to Eddie, his heart breaking over the blood stains covering the man’s clothes.   
  
“Jesus, Eds,” Richie muttered, bringing his hand up to timidly trace Eddie’s knuckles. “If this was the other way around, I’m sure you’d do the same thing for me.”  
  
And with that, Richie slapped him. Not too hard, against the undamaged cheek, the sudden shock of contact seeming to be enough to bring Eddie back around with a spluttering gasp. Richie grinned, placing both hands on Eddie’s shoulders to keep him settled in bed.

“Relax, it’s just me, you’re okay.”  
“Did- did you just _ slap _ me?” Eddie scowled, shifting to sit with his back against the headboard.   
“What, and let you miss out on all the fun? Couldn’t face Pennywise without you, Eds.”   
“Don’t call me that, asshole.”  
  
Richie hesitated for a moment, but slowly began to move his hand down from the man’s shoulder to rest it on top of Eddie’s own. The injured man didn’t protest, and part of Richie wanted to link fingers with Eddie deep down, but fear was in the driver’s seat and there was no chance of that happening.   
  
“You feeling okay?”  
“I just fucking stabbed Bowers, man, I feel like a hero.”  
Richie snorted in response, shaking his head at the statement and falling in love with the way Eddie smiled as he said it. “Totally, yeah, my hero,” Richie mumbled, his stomach knotting up with shyness as he spoke.   
“I thought he got to you first, I thought he…” Eddie trailed off, deciding to not refresh that particular image was the best idea. 

Eddie let his eyes lock with Richie’s, ignoring the pain in his cheek caused by speaking. He didn’t know whether it was the ache in his jaw or the blood loss, but his whole face felt like it was on fire since Richie touched his hand, and he seemed to be struggling to get out exactly what he wanted to say. Without warning, his body lurched forward and Eddie’s arms wrapped around the other man. Head spinning, it took Richie a moment to realise this was a hug, and Eddie hadn’t moved like that because he was going to be sick. This wasn’t just a hug, though, this was a death grip you give to someone who you never, ever want to let go of. Without thinking, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s back and dropped his forehead down against the man’s shoulder, melting into the embrace. He had never been so close to Eddie before, not like this, and even Richie couldn’t fight back to urge to bury his face into Eddie’s neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Richie. I hate every last thing about this fucking town, but not you, never you. People like Bowers, they all made me feel like I was just nothing, you know? A stupid fucking kid with an inhaler who was always scared. But not you, never you… You’re special, still are,” Eddie mumbled, each word hitting Richie like a train.   
“Special?” Richie repeated, his mouth so dry that was all he could get out. He’d never heard Eddie speak like this before, his whole world was on fire.  
“Of course you are, idiot. I might have forgotten everything about Derry but I never forgot you. Not fully, anyway, you were always in the back of my mind one way or another. How do you think I knew you didn’t even write your own fucking comedy shows?” 

Richie couldn’t hide the laugh Eddie drew out of him with the final comment, catching him so off guard the man pulled away from the hug to fully laugh out loud, forgetting for a moment exactly why they were in Derry. Eddie was staring at him, Richie able to feel his stomach flipping again, starting to move his hand because _ fuck it _. Delicately, Richie pressed his fingers to Eddie’s face, cupping the undamaged cheek and tracing Eddie’s jaw with his thumb. Shifting and pulling the man closer, Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s as the man took a moment to sit like this and treasure the fact Eddie was alive and calling him special. 

“Eddie spaghetti, I swear to God, the next time I see Bowers I’m going to kill him for touching you.” Richie had never meant something so much in his life, sliding the fingers of his free hand forward to hook his pinky finger around Eddie’s own. “I promise.” 

It felt like time had stopped, and in that moment only Richie and Eddie existed in the whole world. Pulling back, Richie thought about kissing Eddie, and yet even like this, the action got caught in his throat. Eddie opened his mouth, about to say something that was very important. Richie was transfixed on the way the man’s lips moved, inching closer.

“Richie.”  
“Eds…” 

There was a knock on the door, pushed open soon after as Ben stepped into the room, both men on the bed putting space between themselves without thinking. Ben wouldn’t care, of course he wouldn’t, but this was all still so fragile, it didn’t feel like something that could be put on public display just yet.

“Oh thank God you’re awake, feeling okay Eddie?” Ben asked, visibly relieved to see his friend recovering.  
“Never better, actually.”   
Ben nodded at what he assumed was sarcasm, a grim look soon replacing the happy one on his face. “Good, because we need to go. Mike just called, he wants us to head down to the library.” 

He didn’t know it yet, but Richie was about to keep that pinky promise he had just made to Eddie.

*

Richie felt like he could swallow his tongue. Part of him wanted to, just in case anything stupid slipped out.   
  
“Seriously trashmouth, where are we going?”

Eddie’s voice passed through him like a ghost, causing Richie to tighten his fists inside his jacket pockets, trying to distract himself from the nerves eating him away from the inside out. This time yesterday, he had found himself preparing to dance with a clown who was a sloppy bitch, and soon after caught in the deadlights. Everything was cold when you were in them, rigid, like frozen ice all over your veins. Richie was confident he was never going to feel warmth again, feel _ anything _ again, and yet there it was; Eddie’s face in front of his with a smile like a promise that whispered _ ‘you deserve a happy ending, Richie.’ _

The Losers’ Club fought together, ripped the heart from the beast, and left in one piece. Eddie had saved Richie’s life, and now they were here, acting like everything was normal. Well, the patched up wound on Eddie’s cheek wasn’t normal, but that’s what life in Derry is like. Part of Richie thought this was a very bad idea, that the stuff Eddie had said yesterday was just because of the shock and blood loss, not because they’d been been idiots for twenty seven years who felt the exact same way without the guts to say anything. The idea that Eddie thought Richie as special was one thing, but Eddie feeling something deeper than friendship for Richie seemed too good to be true. 

“Richie?”

Eddie’s voice was softer now, concern and curiosity in those tones sweet enough to make honey blush. As much as he wanted to, Richie couldn’t keep his teeth clamped down on his tongue forever - he couldn’t remember a time before this where he hadn’t wanted to talk - and so turning on that classic Richie _ Trashmouth _Tozier charm, he tried to speak. It’s almost funny, how in that moment, the words ‘charm’ and ‘shield’ seem to blend together until the lines are so blurry not even the speaker knows which is which anymore. 

“Yeah, Eds?”  
“I asked where we’re going, and don’t call me that.” 

Richie opened his mouth. No quip, no joke, no punchline. His mind was empty and his heart was full, and apparently he didn’t even have enough in him for one comment. _ On my way to bang your mom, I don’t know about you _, is what his mind lingered on, but his lips and tongue had formed their own resistance. Shit. 

“You remember the old Kissing Bridge, right?” Richie asked, shrugging his shoulders casually. “I just wanted to show you something, it’s-.”  
“I swear to fucking God, if you’ve gone to all the effort of carving some sort of your mom joke into that bridge just to drag me to see it then you’re walking home,” Eddie threatened, yet all bark and no bite. 

Richie smiled. He even laughed a little, turning to glance at Eddie, a man who embodied the energy of a pomeranian all while being brave enough to use a knife pushed into his own face to defend himself from a bully with a mullet. A true enigma, and as Richie grounded himself in the familiar and fond teasing of Eddie, his nerves settled momentarily. But, that all collapsed when they were actually on the bridge, each step nearing the spot. _ Shit, shit, shit _.

Eddie watched as Richie seemed to swallow some sort of lump in his throat, frowning in concern. His friend was being uncharacteristically quiet and serious, reserved even, everything that Eddie knew Richie was not. They’d been through some shit yesterday, however, and so Eddie was willing to let it slide for now, until he’d seen whatever Richie was talking about at least. His cheek was aching, it always did whenever he talked, let alone laughed, but he hadn’t been able to stop doing either of those things. When the fight was over and the house collapsed, on top of wanting to faint, Eddie was hit was a wave of uncertainty. Was he just going to return to his old life? To an existence he felt suffocated by and a life that wasn’t fulfilling? So many anxieties had plagued him, turning his stomach until he was sick. But then, an hour ago, he’d received a simple text from Richie asking to ‘hang out’ with him. Bill had a home and book to return to, Mike had a whole world to see, and Ben and Beverly were finally letting their fire burn the way it was meant to. Eddie was sure Richie was going to sink back into a life of standing on a stage and receiving laughs for jokes he hadn’t even written, a hollow man, and yet here they were. Together, the last ones in Derry, with Richie leading him over the kissing bridge. A flashback to his younger self crossed over Eddie’s eyes, and a guarded memory from his youth that he locked in a box and tucked away in the corners of his heart came to mind. Eddie knew at least no matter what was about to happen, both past and present Eddie would rather be doing nothing else other than spending time with Richie.

The low echo of their footsteps across the bridge began to slow like the last few drops of rain hitting the window before the shower stops. Eddie followed, watching Richie look everywhere but Eddie’s face, coming to a stop in a place that seemed to have no significance. 

“Eddie…I, uh,” Richie mumbled, part of him wishing he _ had _ carved a your mom joke somewhere as a plan B.  
“Hey, relax.” Eddie smiled, his hand resting on Richie’s arm with a reassuring small pat. “We’ve got this whole town to ourselves now, yeah?” Suggested Eddie, meaning that Pennywise was gone, but this statement struck an entirely different chord in Richie; the one he needed to finish his sentence. 

Straightening up, Richie pushed a hand through his hair that Eddie followed with his eyes a little too closely, and did all he could to explain why it felt like an elastic band was currently wrapped around his heart and making it hard to breathe. 

“You know when Bev got caught in the Deadlights, and it gave her that freaky shit to see us all die or whatever?” Richie asked, wiggling his fingers comically to further his ‘freaky’ point, and Eddie nodded along. “When I was- before you saved me, I saw something too, and if I don’t tell you about it my head is going to burst like one of those fuckin’ stupid red balloons.” 

Eddie didn’t say anything. Giving Richie his full attention, the man leaned back against the bridge, tilting his head to the side softly to invite Richie to keep going. A serious Richie Tozier, it seems you can never really take all the weird out of Derry after all. 

“Well, not only did that asshat totally fuck up my very cool line before I was about to throw the rock, I think I saw something similar, to Bev I mean, I don’t know,” Richie exhaled in frustration, tripping over his words a lot more than when he’d practiced in his head. “But, I just saw...I saw you, Eds, and I saw Pennywise and- I saw him kill you.” 

A tension coiled upon the cool breeze passing the two men, and Eddie’s face turned a shade more paler. 

“I couldn’t do anything, he just got you and- I tried so hard Eddie, but it just wasn’t enough and… You died,” his voice was tentative now, “in my arms, I held you and cried and wished with every fibre in my body that you’d come back to me. And then you did, the real you, standing over me with that dumb smile on your face.”

Both men breathed, exchanging ginger smiles. 

“The thing about the deadlights is, you’re just totally swallowed up by dispeare, like you’ve gotten locked in place with sadness and you’re never going to feel anything else again. Like, what’s the point of fighting, ‘cause you’ve already lost. And then when you pulled me out of that, I realised I’d been feeling that every fucking day anyway since I left Derry in the first place - since I stopped being around you.”

Richie stepped forward, closing some of the space between himself and Eddie as he produced a pocket knife from his jacket, seeing a flicker of fear on his friend’s face.

“Is this the part where you tell me you’re possessed by It and you’ve actually brought me here to kill me?” Eddie asked mockingly, the light teasing making the band on Richie’s heart slack slightly. Eddie’s, however, was beating like a drum.   
“Man, don’t ruin my punchline.” Richie grinned for a moment. “I don’t know how to tell you, and I wish I could make this a moment you deserve, but this is the best I got. A life away from you isn’t living, Eds, and I don’t want to leave you again, ever.”  
  
Swiftly, Richie dropped down onto one knee, resting his left palm against the wood of the bridge while Eddie watched him, his right hand beginning to drag the blade over some worn out wood. Stepping to get a better look, Eddie leaned in to see what Richie was doing, using every ounce of self control in his body to think _just stay calm and don’t fucking faint. This isn’t what you think it is, this isn’t-_

Eddie’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. He could see it, a hoary and old carving of ‘R + E’ in the wood, untouched for years, now being traced by the knife in Richie’s shaking hand. The fresh carving made the letters gleam with renewal and passion, seeming to catch the sun at such a perfect angle they could be twinkling stars in the night sky. Fainting was the most likely outcome here, Eddie’s heart hammering so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear anything else, but he somehow clung on to self awareness long enough to stumble backwards, away from Richie. 

The sudden and rapid footsteps of Eddie moving away made Richie’s heart drop, craning his head around to see where the other man was fleeing to, dropping the pocketknife. _ Shit, shit _ ** _shit_ ** . Of course he’d read each and every sign wrong, of course Eddie would never feel the same thing Richie did, of course Pennywise was _ right _, it was a dirty thing and should be a secret for now and ever. But in that moment, Richie didn’t have a choice, as badly as he wished to take those words back there was nothing he could do. Knees as weak as melting snow, Richie somehow forced himself to his feet and began to follow Eddie, certain he could taste his heart in his mouth. It tasted bitter.

“Eddie, wait!” 

Richie almost tripped over Eddie as the other man stopped so abruptly, looking around frantically like an animal backed into a corner.

“Eddie, I’m so sorry, I can take it back, pretend I never-.”  
“Shut up! No, I mean, just wait, I need to find it.” 

Richie heard the words but didn’t comprehend the meaning, watching Eddie copy his own movements and drop to one knee, feeling baffled. Sweat was making his skin feel like it was on fire, Richie instinctively pulling up his glasses and adjusting them just to give him something to do with his hands. He really did want to swallow his tongue now, and maybe if he threw himself off the bridge with enough force he could erase everything he’d just done. 

“Here!”

Eddie’s voice was like a whistle, it made every part of Richie’s body stand to attention and listen. Turning to look at the crouched man, Richie felt his soul disconnect from his body as Eddie’s hand was suddenly grabbing onto his, pulling Richie down with a surprisingly powerful tug to kneel at Eddie’s level. Eyes fixed on Eddie’s face, Richie swallowed a lump in his throat as he waited, confused and afraid, to see what was about to happen next.

“Right here,” Eddie spoke, much more softly this time, raising his hand and pressing it to the bridge. 

Sat opposite Richie’s eyes was a very neat and rather small heart with an ‘R’ in the middle etched into the wood, looking as aged as Richie’s own. His brain stopped working, to put it simply. This was no way happening, God, he did not deserve Eddie and Eddie deserved so much better than _ him _.

“I was so afraid carving this, I was thinking about all the splinters I could get. Or, if I cut myself with the knife, if that could end up giving me sepsis and then how the hell would I explain to my mom that I-.”   
“Eds, shut up.”

Somehow, somewhere, Richie had dug deep down into a part of himself that made him feel like he could do anything, the part of him that adored Eddie more than anything on the Earth. Slowly, carefully, Richie raised his hand to rest on top of Eddie’s, applying the lightest pressure he could like the man before him was made out of glass. 

“You know, it somehow feels really fitting that while confessing your undying love for me, you’d somehow find a way to mention your mom in there.”  
“Fuck you, trashmouth,” Eddie whispered, a look of pure happiness in his eyes. “Also, you started this, if it was anyone confessing undying love, it was you.” 

A moment of silence passed before both men began laughing like they never had before. Each note of their mixing voices quelled all fear and doubt, crashing like ocean waves meeting the shore for the first ever time. A strange, quivering happiness settled in both of their bodies, a mix of relief and embarrassment and love rhythmically beating in time inside both of their chests. 

“Holy shit, we’re such losers,” Richie laughed, curling his fingers around Eddie’s.  
“Yeah, well, losers always stick together, right?”

In that moment, Richie actually felt his cheeks flush, something the man was sure he’d never experienced before. Slightly overwhelmed by everything in that moment, Richie slowly unlocked his fingers from Eddie’s hand and made his way to the carving, beginning to trace the R with his fingertips. He tried to picture it, Eddie venturing here on his own with a cast and a knife, taking so much care to carve out Richie’s initial like a secret never to be told as the golden sun sunk down into the earth behind him. So, maybe they were both awful at not telling secrets, or maybe they were going to be amazing at keeping each other’s. 

“Eds, there’s something else I need to tell you, before anything else can happen.”  
“Of course,” Eddie muttered, his voice full of earnest.   
“I fucked your mom, it was a one time thing, we both agreed it didn’t mean anything and-.” 

With a burst of laughter, Eddie sprang forward on his knees, hands pressing to Richie’s shoulders in order to push the man flat on his back, catching him off guard. Richie let the fall happen, his head resting against the ground, feeling like Eddie’s weight on top of him was just how life was meant to be. 

“Shut the fuck up, trashmouth.”  
“Why don’t you make me?” 

The words had left Richie’s mouth before he even realised it, but God, he did not regret running his mouth in that surreal moment. The sun was going down, hanging in the middle of the sky like a glowing orb on a string, almost as if it had been placed exactly there just for them and this moment. The light reflected off Richie's glasses, changing in angle the closer Eddie moved, highlighting the features of the man's face as his head dipped; Richie thought each one was absolute perfection.

And just like that, both began to believe in magic, the kind that fills you with starlight and hope instead of fear and loneliness. Their lips touched, gentle to the point it was fragile, a small sip from the future the two had the chance to build together. But of course, when is a sip ever enough?

Pressure began to melt into Eddie’s back as Richie’s hand swept up towards his shoulder blades, holding on so tightly like this really was all a dream and any second Eddie was going to be gone for real this time. Climbing further, Richie’s hand began to entangle with Eddie’s hair and guide him closer, his other arm wrapping around the man above him. The gesture was gladly returned, Eddie’s own hand cupping Richie’s face so tentatively like the whole world was currently resting in his fingertips. The kiss was everything, both holding on for as long as they could until the need for oxygen beat them both into submission. Eddie pulled back, smirking over how wide eyed and red Richie looked at that moment, his own cheeks just as vibrant. 

“Wow, we should do that again sometime.” Richie swallowed, starstruck.  
“Free tonight, Richie?” Eddie played with the man’s name as he spoke, rolling it out on his tongue like melting chocolate, and God, did that make Richie weak.  
“You know, I think my evening just opened up, Eds.”


	3. Tozier is in my room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months down the line, Richie and Eddie are happier than ever, and the Losers have all come to watch Richie preform some comedy live. Meeting up for drinks to catch up after the show, eventually Richie and Eddie are left alone, and Eddie decides to show his boyfriend just how proud of him he is.
> 
> Also known as: the chapter devoted to Reddie smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work includes:  
\- Swearing.  
\- GRAPHIC and EXPLICIT sexual content.  
\- A happy ending for two idiots in love.
> 
> My requests are open so please don't be afraid to suggest and request, I love creating content ♡
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eddie cheered from his seat with pride as yet another joke had the audience he was mingled with laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. It had been three months since Pennywise had been defeated and Derry left behind, and Eddie nor Richie had ever felt so happy in their lives. 

Richie had been absolutely thriving, deciding to go on tour again and this time write all of his own material, delivering jokes night after night that never seemed to get old. Eddie had been to a handful of the shows, loving the way Richie looked up there on stage with a gorgeous smile and a microphone in his hand. As the audience’s chuckling subsided, Richie prepared for another joke.  
  
“I was talking to my boyfriend the other day, who by the way is a total hypochondriac- no really, he is. Someone will sneeze in the next room and suddenly everything in a ten mile radius is an infection hazard. I could say, he’s amazing and I can’t believe I’m with him if I wanted to, but really, what I want is to ask something: babe, you can’t handle the thought of drinking out of the same cup as someone, and yet you let someone famous for being known as _ Trashmouth _, give you blowjobs?” 

The crowd erupted with laughter once again, people clapping and cheering as Richie grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. He had never, ever gotten tired of saying _ my boyfriend _ and he really thought he never would. Richie glanced down into the sea of seats below and caught Eddie’s eye, as well as the rest of the Losers, all given VIP front row seats of course. They did their best to meet up at least one a month now, and tonight, there was no greater pleasure for Richie than seeing the beaming faces of those he loved most laughing along at his jokes. Throughout the evening, Beverly almost spat her drink multiple times, and Mike caught Bill with that look in his eye that seemed to suggest he was already formulating a new character based on Richie’s stage persona. It was wonderful, to say the least.

When the show came to a close, some of the audience still begging for an encore, Eddie and the Losers made their way to the side of the stage to slip around the back and meet Richie. The man had just finished screwing the cap back onto his water bottle while stepping down the stairs when he saw them, Richie’s cheeks flushed pink from the post performance adrenaline. He was greeted with smiles and cheers from his friends, everyone’s hearts glowing with the knowledge that for once, all was well. 

“Oh my God!” Richie gasped, walking over to his friends, “are you the famous writer Bill Denbrough? Can I get your autograph?”   
Bill, rolling his eyes, playfully punched Richie’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug. “You were great tonight, Rich.”   
“Thanks, man.” Richie smiled, embracing his friend happily.

Moving down the line of Losers, Richie hugged and greeted each of his friends, leaving Eddie till last. For such a loud mouthed man with a stage personality that could take up the whole room, Richie went instantly soft when stood opposite Eddie.  
  
“Did you like it?” Richie asked almost sheepishly, looking at his shoes as he waited for his most important critic’s thoughts.  
“I’ve never been so proud, but I still think you’re an asshole who will be lucky to get a blowjob anytime soon,” Eddie teased, placing a chaste kiss on Richie’s cheek. 

Taking Eddie’s hand in his, Richie began to walk with his friends to the exit, all so excited to catch up and hear what had been going on for everyone since the last month they met up. Although they would always be Richie’s friends, walking around with someone doing as well as Richie had its advantages, and the group soon found themselves sitting in a restaurant with free drinks crowding their table. Trading stories and ordering food, it took a matter of moments to fall back into the comfortable community of the Losers’ Club, with the bonus of this time knowing there was no killer clown to fight tomorrow. 

“My new place is great, I’ve even been thinking about getting a dog,” Eddie said, filling the rest in on life since moving closer to Richie. “Maybe a pomeranian.”  
"I have the perfect name," chimed in Richie, a look of innocence on his face.  
"What?"  
"Eddie Jr, cause he'll be so small and feisty."  
"Go fuck yourself, Richie."  
"See! Takes after you already, Eds."

Eddie glared at his boyfriend, all bark with no bite, his eyes full of too much love to be threatening. The rest of the Losers laughed almost as much as when sitting at Richie’s standup, the atmosphere truly one made in heaven.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Ben spoke, raising his bottle. “A toast, to all of us, and those we wish could be here today. I’m really thankful to know you all, and for us all to be this happy.” Ben glanced at  
Beverly, shy. “And, I’m thankful for all these free drinks,” Ben laughed, tilting his own forward. “To the Losers’ Club.”  
“To the Losers’ Club!” Everyone said, clinking their bottles and glasses together, unanimously hoping moments like these could be infinite. 

Slowly, the evening began to wind down, each Loser departing one after the other. Bill left first, followed by Mike, leaving the four lovebirds time to have a minor double date before Ben and Bev too had to leave. Soon, only Richie and Eddie remained at the table, Richie tracing the rim of his empty glass. 

“So, do you come here often?” Richie asked, shooting Eddie a less than subtle look.   
The man scoffed in response, leaning on his palm as he looked at Richie. “Yeah, actually, great place to meet cute guys.”  
“That’s awesome, I’m actually new in town, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to show me round?”  
“Yeah? I could, depends on where you want to go.”  
“I was thinking maybe your room.” 

*

Eddie’s back hit the bedroom door as both men tumbled inside, Richie’s jacket half hanging off his shoulders and Eddie’s shirt pulled up just to reveal enough skin to make his boyfriend beg to see more. Their lips were pressed together, even something like the world ending not enough to break them apart, Richie’s back arching as the jacket slid to the ground at their feet. Hands now free, the taller man took Eddie’s wrists and pushed them against the door, pinning his boyfriend there and making him melt. Slowly, Richie’s soft lips left a line of kisses from the corner of Eddie’s mouth all the way down to his neck, the nips here and there from Richie’s teeth making Eddie purr.  
  
“You got any idea what I’m about to do to you, Eds?”  
“If it’s anything less than wreck me, I’m not going to talk to you for a whole week.” 

Richie grinned, suddenly scooping his boyfriend up wedding style and carrying Eddie further into the room, kissing him as much as possible while doing so. Reaching the foot of the bed, Richie placed Eddie down gently, about to reach for the man’s shirt before Eddie made a sudden movement. The thing about Eddie was, he was surprisingly strong, and it wasn’t until Richie’s back bumped into the bedroom wall he realised that Eddie was now the one pinning him. Richie’s breath caught in his throat, his lips shining and red as Eddie kissed him hard. It was intoxicating, Richie losing his hands in his lover’s hair as Eddie’s own traced Richie’s thigh before finding their way to his belt buckle. Richie wanted to faint already, part of him always aching for how good it felt to have Eddie’s tongue in his mouth, whining involuntarily when the man pulled away. Eddie licked his lips, hands now popping open Richie’s jeans and belt with a devilishly wicked look in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, chest heaving.   
“Showing you how much I liked your show, dumb ass.”  
  
Eddie got to his knees in such a fluid movement, pulling Richie’s jeans and boxers down as he went. Richie shivered as the air hit his skin, his cock already achingly hard, tension releasing all over his body as his boxers came down, causing his shaft to bop as it pointed towards his navel. Fuck, Eddie hadn’t even started and Richie already wanted to cum. Thanking God he hadn’t taken his glasses off just yet, Richie watched with wide eyes as Eddie smirked up at him, one hand wrapping around the base of Richie’s cock and beginning to pump. Every nerve in the man’s body went on high alert, melting at Eddie’s touch as he watched the man’s mouth in anticipation, knowing he was not above begging if he had to. 

Eddie was kind, however, his perfect lips opening up and wrapping around the head, starting to suck roll his tongue back and forth.  
“Fuck, Eddie, you’re a _ God _ at this,” Richie breathed, his eyes rolling as his head tilted back against the wall behind him, his world going white.  
  
The man on his knees hummed with satisfaction, opening up his mouth and soon following with his throat, working his tongue down every single inch Richie had to offer. Hands came down to tangle themselves up into Eddie’s hair, Richie tugging to put on the slightest bit of pressure to feel himself hit the back of Eddie’s throat. Nothing compared to that feeling, let alone the sight of Eddie on his knees and eyes fluttered shut, taking everything into his mouth so well like he was made for it.

“God, you’re such a slut and it’s _ so _ hot,” Richie praised, loosening up his grip as Eddie began to pull back. 

Half opened eyes met Richie’s, the man watching as Eddie’s lips moved away and made such a satisfying _ pop _ as they left Richie’s dick. Deciding not to stop there, Eddie gripped the length and began to trace the shape of his own mouth with Richie’s tip, causing strings of pre cum and saliva to string between the cock and Eddie’s lips, wanting to live up to his so highly esteemed slut status Richie boasted about behind closed doors. Just thinking about how much that would turn Richie on, let alone being able to see it in action, was making Eddie painfully hard. 

“Jesus Christ, please don’t stop.” The words left Richie’s mouth before he was even aware he’d said them, flushed cheeks and a twitching cock leaving him messy and wanting. 

Satisfied with his minor victory, Eddie began to give Richie one of the best handjobs he’d ever received, all while jacking the head of the man’s cock against his own tongue, bobbing and sucking every few moments to draw more moans out of his lover. Eddie’s tongue was magic, licking all the way from Richie’s tip to the bottom of his balls, sucking on them too and almost making Richie’s knees cave. Whether it was because it was Richie’s dick or the guy on his knees was Eddie, Richie couldn’t deny how unreasonably delicious Eddie looked with a cock in his mouth. Working his way back up to the top again, Eddie’s swollen lips curved into a coy smile.

“I like it, when I can hear how much you’re enjoying it,” Eddie spoke softly, shy.  
“Each and every noise I make is all for you, baby, I fuckin’ promise.”

Richie twisted against the wall as Eddie kept going, taking half the man’s cock back into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the head, jacking off the rest with his palm. Moaning Eddie’s name like they were the last people on Earth, Richie’s stomach knotted up as he felt all that pleasure building up to be too much to handle. Knowing his boyfriend incredibly well, Eddie slowed his movements down before stopping completely, a smirk resting on his shining lips. 

“Babe, please-.”  
“No way, my reward for blowing you is getting to pick where you cum _inside_,” Eddie said, causing a shiver to run down Richie’s spine.  
“Jesus _Christ_, Eds.” 

Getting to his feet again, Eddie was sure Richie had never undressed him so quickly the entire time they’d been together. The man’s hands were rough and hungry, nails scratching Eddie’s back as Richie pulled his lover’s shirt off, stripping Eddie down to nothing but boxers within seconds. The favour was returned instantly, Richie shedding the rest of his clothes as Eddie traced the man’s chest with admiration and lust. Surprisingly gentle for the moment they were in, Richie’s hands cupped Eddie’s cheeks and tilted his head back, placing a delicate kiss onto the man’s forehead as Richie traced the scar running over Eddie’s cheek absentmindedly.

“You know I love you so much, right? I’m so happy to be with you, Eddie, I could never love anyone more than how much I love you.”  
Eddie’s stomach turned over in the best way possible, the outpour of adoring in a moment of lust making him fall in love with Richie all over again. “I love you too, now please fuck the hell out of me.”  
“Such a dirty mouth, Eds.” 

“You should know, right?”  
  
The two melted into each other, their kisses so tender as hands explored backs and shoulder blades. Walking Eddie backwards, the two happily became tangled on top of the mattress, Eddie’s head hitting the pillows with his knees up and spread with Richie between them. His turn to tease now, Richie’s fingers traced up and down his lover’s thighs, stopping just short of where Eddie was desperate to be touched. Richie couldn’t help but want to devour the sight before him; Eddie hot and needy while his cock was so hard it was practically fighting to get out of his boxers.

“You want these off?” Richie asked, hooking two fingers into Eddie’s waistband.   
“More than anything.”  
“Then play nice, baby.”  
Eddie’s pupils almost doubled in size, swallowing deeply as he felt his whole body burn for his lover. “Richie, _please_.”   
“Good boy.”

Finally removing the piece of clothing, Richie leaned over to Eddie’s bedside table, pulling open the top draw he was very familiar with to pull out his boyfriend’s favourite lube. As Richie did so, the head of his cock brushed over his boyfriend’s hole. Eddie shivered, able to feel the spit left on Richie’s member now dripping down and landing exactly where he wanted it, impatiently fantasising about how good that would feel inside him. The lube popped open, and Eddie happily took a moment to commit the mental image of Richie covering his cock with lube to memory, adding some to his two fingers before throwing the bottle aside. 

“Happy and ready?” Richie asked so softly, his eyes meeting Eddie’s and patiently waiting to make sure his lover was consenting and comfortable.   
“God yes, I’ll even say please again.”

Richie’s heart beat for Eddie, left hand wrapping around Eddie’s shaft while his right began to slowly work the man open. Admittedly, after three months it didn’t take that much time, but there was something extremely special for Richie about being able to curl his fingers up and watch Eddie’s whole body crumple into the bed with ecstasy. Already down passed his knuckles, Richie started to pump his fingers back and forth inside Eddie while his other hand massaged the man’s shaft, Eddie’s shoulders going slack as his back arched, letting out a groan Richie would only ever have the pleasure of hearing. The man now in control went as slow as possible, wanting to drive every nerve in Eddie’s body to the brink, desperate to feel how worked up and sensitive the man was when Richie eventually gave him what he really wanted. Already digging his nails down into the bed, Eddie tensed around Richie’s fingers, mumbling for more and sure if he didn’t have Richie on top of him right that second he would die.

“Please, please, I need it,” Eddie managed to choke out, already finger fucked halfway to heaven.   
“You need what, baby?” Richie asked, his own voice rasping as he teased.   
“I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk, that a good enough answer?”

In that moment, Richie had never wanted to touch Eddie so badly in his life. One hand on his cock, Richie guided the head to press against Eddie, the lube making the man barely have to move his hips more than an inch before he started sliding in. Eddie instantly gasped, sounding like a man who hadn’t drunk for a week who just got his first sip of water. Richie felt so thick and satisfying, Eddie arching his back and begging for every single inch as his lover continued to sink so deeply into him. Eddie’s hands wrapped around his lover’s back, while Richie’s own planted themselves either side of Eddie’s head, his muscles tensed perfectly in the low light of the bedroom. Digging his nails down into Richie’s shoulder blades, dragging them the length of Richie’s spine, Eddie practically felt his soul leave his body when Richie finally bottomed out, hitting nerves inside Eddie that were already so overstimulated. 

Dipping down, Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s once again and savoured every moment of how it felt to have Eddie moaning into his mouth the second Richie started to move his hips. The bed rocked in a steady rhythm as the two lovers totally lost themselves in each other, Richie curling one arm around Eddie’s back to hold the man close and never, ever let him go. 

“Don’t ever stop,” Eddie breathed, hands gliding up to lace into Richie’s hair, gripping for dear life as he wrapped his thighs around the man’s hips, everything feeling so damn good it almost hurt.   
“How could I when you feel so good to fuck, baby?” Richie’s words were mumbled into Eddie’s neck, followed by teeth sinking down and sucking to leave a bruise just for fun. Neither cared at this point, the whole world could know and it meant nothing compared to how good Richie felt fucking Eddie so roughly into the mattress the bed might break.   
“Richie, Richie, make me cum, please.”

Unable to deny such a sweet request, Richie wrapped his hand back around Eddie’s shaft and started to time his thrusts to his hand movements, making sure to hit Eddie in the exact right place with every motion he made. Hips pulled back, Richie left just the tip of his cock inside Eddie before thrusting his whole length back, the warm walls of Eddie tightening up so much whenever Richie did this, the top having no idea if he could hold off cuming first. Messy and heated french kisses made the two men burn up like collapsing stars, Richie’s legs quivering at the feeling of Eddie starting to suck on his tongue. Pulling back suddenly, Eddie’s nails digging down so hard into Richie’s back they could leave bruises, he locked eyes with his lover and moaned like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, right there Richie, please, please, I want to, _ please _.” 

This time nipping at Eddie’s collar bones, Richie went as fast and hard as he was able, his hand working overtime to pump Eddie’s cock and give him an orgasm of a lifetime. Having the man squirm and moan under Richie like this was heaven on earth, the man getting caught up in just how good Eddie looked with messy hair and an open, messy mouth. The moans that came out of Eddie were unbelievably dirty, swearing like a sailor as he began to cum, only remembering how to say Richie’s name and nothing else. Richie watched with huge eyes as Eddie lost control, ropes of cum beginning to spill from the head of his dick and drip down Richie’s hand like ice cream. Eddie’s whole body shook as he writhed under Richie, arching his back in such an intense manner the man almost sat up, wrapping his arms around Richie tight as he sung the man’s praises to high heaven.

“If you don’t cum inside me right now I’m going to lose my fucking mind, Richie, I’ll do _ anything _,” Eddie whined, the desperation in his voice spilling over from the sensitivity of his own orgasm making his whole body tremble. 

Feeling the passion of the moment overtake them both, Richie suddenly moved position, arms wrapping around Eddie’s thighs as Richie pushed them fully back, panting hot and heavy as Eddie’s knees rested by his head with ease. Richie watched with an open mouth as the new position made Eddie’s whole body spasm, his eyes rolling back as he tried to handle the intense new sensation on top of just having orgasmed. The sight of Eddie like that was more than enough to make Richie succumb to animalistic pleasure, thrusting into his boyfriend as deep as he could as he started to orgasm. Hot pools of cum spilled into Eddie, the feeling of Richie’s load so warm and thick inside him making Eddie wanting to pass out with gratification. 

“Like that baby? Want me to fill you up so fuckin’ good?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, Richie, God yes.”

Neither ever wanted the moment to end, Richie’s hips slowing in rhythm before coming to a stop, sinking down into Eddie’s chest as the two tried to catch their breath for a moment, their bodies a tangled and very satisfied mess. After a moment had passed and the two came back to their bodies long enough for the earth to start spinning again, Richie tenderly pulled back and left Eddie empty, the man already missing the feeling of being full with cum and Richie’s cock, no matter how tired he was in that moment. Rolling over to lie next to Eddie, Richie wrapped his arms around the love of his life and pulled him close to his chest, one arm curled around Eddie’s back and the other gently tracing his chin.

“Hey,” Eddie mumbled quietly, looking absolutely blissed out in that moment.  
“Hey,” Richie repeated, beginning to leave a flutter of light and soft kisses all over Eddie’s face. “Feeling okay? All good?”  
“Never better, you’re pretty good in bed y’know,” Eddie purred, curling up into a ball and happily making a home for himself in Richie’s chest. “Love you, Richie.”  
“Love you too, Eds.” Richie smiled, tilting Eddie’s chin up to kiss his lips tentatively.

Beginning to melt into each other in a totally different way, a voice in the back of Richie’s mind said something about cleaning up before the lube soaked into the sheets, but this sensible thought was easily overpowered by the way Eddie was currently curling around Richie’s body like a cat. Grabbing the sheets, Richie made sure his lover was warm and comfortable, wrapping Eddie up in the blanket before gently running his fingers up and down the man’s spine. Dirty sheets were a problem for tomorrow, right now all Richie wanted was to stay here, with Eddie in his arms and the whole universe spinning for them. 

As the minutes slipped by and lights eventually got turned off, the two lovers passed the time exchanging sweet nothings and tender touches, Eddie linking fingers with Richie and kissing each individual knuckle as he began to drift off. Warm, comfortable and safe, Eddie did his best to fight off the pull of sleep in favour of spending five more minutes talking to the man he was so madly in love with. Breathing gently in comfortable silence, Eddie took a moment to memorise everything about Richie’s face, raising one hand and beginning to follow the shape of the man’s jaw. Richie’s own hands rested on Eddie’s hips, following circular patterns and formations as he graced the man’s skin, his brain shutting down whenever he tried to comprehend just how lucky he was. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Eddie muttered, eyes continuously fluttering to try and stay awake.   
“Thank God, since you’re pretty much stuck with me and everything,” Richie laughed, his breath hitting the back of Eddie’s hand. “Promise, forever and always. Besides, who am I going to make blowjob jokes about if I don’t have you?”   
“Go to sleep, asshole.”

Richie chucked, raising his arms as Eddie began to shift in bed. The man started to turn over, taking up the position of the little spoon. Moving together like clockwork, Richie’s arms began to wrap around Eddie in a way that made him feel more safe than any blanket ever could, curling one arm back so Richie could place his hand in Eddie’s hair. Their bodies moved up and down together as Eddie let out a sigh of pure and unfiltered happiness, closing his eyes fully this time as he sunk into Richie’s warmth and security. 

“Think we’ll ever get married?” Richie asked, his voice so quiet like the statement was a secret only for Eddie to hear.   
“What?” Eddie laughed, caught off guard by such an idyllic topic.   
“I don’t know, Eddie Tozier sounds nice,” Richie admitted, burying his face into Eddie’s neck.  
“What about Richie Kaspbrak?” Eddie teased, this time causing Richie to laugh.  
“You know I would, but then imagine all the rebranding I’d have to do, ugh.”  
Eddie kept laughing, rolling his eyes behind his lids. “Oh I see, Eddie Tozier it is, then.”  
“So that’s a possible yes?”  
“Make me breakfast in bed tomorrow and I’ll marry you, totally.”  
“That’s a deal, Eddie spaghetti.”

The two kept talking for as long as they could, sincere confessions of just how much they loved each other mixed within discussing who exactly would wear the wedding dress. Ever so calmly, sentences turned into dotted words, and dotted words turned into the synchronised breathing of two lovers sleeping in each other’s arms. Richie drifted off thinking about exactly what he could make for Eddie’s breakfast tomorrow, their love blooming unhurried and natural, like flowers opening in late summer that always smelled the sweetest. 

They’d spend twenty seven years pining, and now had the rest of forever to discover just exactly how in love with each other they were.


End file.
